Hab dich im Traum gesehn
by Lamy
Summary: Haupsächlich um Kaworu und Utena, aber auch viele andere Animes sowie gaaaaaaaaanz wenig Harry Potter (man braucht die Bücher nicht gelesen haben)
1. Hab dich im Traum gesehn...

Kaworu erwachte aus seinem Traum von dem traurigen Shinji, und fand sich in der Realität wieder: Nur mit einem Tigerstring bek

**Hab dich im Traum gesehen...**

Kaworu erwachte aus seinem Traum von dem traurigen Shinji, und fand sich in der Realität wieder: Nur mit einem Tigerstring bekleidet befand er sich in der Sänfte der beiden Weltherrscherinnen Lily und Amy, wo er die Aufgabe hatte, die beiden mit Trauben zu füttern, sobald sie an der Leine seines stacheligen Halsbandes zogen.

Wie es dazu gekommen war? Eine lange Geschichte... aber wir haben Zeit.

Ein paar Monate zuvor waren die beiden Weltbeherrscherinnen noch zwei ganz normale Schulmädchen gewesen – na ja, _fast_ normal, mit einem leichten Hang zu schwulen Männern. Sie hatten sich über das Internet kennen gelernt und bald festgestellt, dass sie vieles gemeinsam hatten, wie zum Beispiel die erwähnte Leidenschaft für Schwuchteln mit Flügeln, sowie Animes und Mangas.

So kam es schließlich dazu, dass die beiden beschlossen, gemeinsam auf die Animagic, die größte Anime und Manga Convention Europas, zu fahren. 

Gesagt, getan, und schon wurden eifrig Pläne geschmiedet, wie man dieses Wochenende so unvergesslich wie möglich gestalten könnte.

Irgendwie kamen die beiden auf die grandiose Idee, dass man ja die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen könnte. Nun wurde aus dem simplen Pläneschmieden bitterer Ernst, und sie machten sich Gedanken über jede Einzelheit, die passieren könnte, bis schließlich der perfekte Plan feststand:

Zuerst musste man sich treffen, und dazu erst mal finden. Also besorgte Lily sich einen aufblasbaren Stein und ein Megaphon, um Amy sehen und rufen zu können, sowie die Menge auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, während Amy ein großes Plakat mit ihrem Namen und Titel („Die zukünftige Weltbeherrscherin") anfertigte.

An dem Tag, an dem das große Treffen statt finden sollte, stellten sich die beiden tatsächlich an den vereinbarten Treffpunkt und begannen, sich beide per Megaphon zu rufen, und dann ihre Ansage an die Menge zu machen.

„HEYYYYYYYY!!! Wir – Lily und Amy – wollen die Weltherrschaft an uns reißen!!! Unser größtes Ziel ist: MANGAS FÜR ALLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (gelogen, gelogen) Wollt uns ihr uns dabei unterstützen??? *gaaaaaaaanzliebguck*"

Sofort hatten sich mehrere tausend Leute vor ihnen versammelt und begannen sie anzubeten. In dieser Menge entdeckten sie einen Jungen – einen gutaussehenden, tollen Jungen, von dem sie sofort Besitz ergreifen wollten. Dieser Junge war... (die Spannung steigt) KAWORU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Doch zu ihrem großen Bedauern tauchte er nach zwei Sekunden – und ihren lüsternen Blicken – wieder in der Menge unter, sodass sie ihn nicht mehr entdecken konnten.

Frustriert machten sie sich daran, den einzelnen Gruppen ihre Aufgaben zuzuteilen, sie mit Flugtickets in die einzelnen Länder auszurüsten und sich nach der Animagic nach Amerika zu begeben, wo sie spontan den Präsidenten stürzten (ihr wollte wirklich nicht wissen, wie... und wenn doch, dann müsst ihr uns schon persönlich fragen ;p). Dies war das Signal für die anderen Groupies und einen Tag später waren sämmtliche Länder der Erde, sowie der Mond, die Sonne (aber nur Nachts), sowie alle anderen Planeten unseres Sonnensystems unter ihrer Kontrolle.

Nachdem sie ihr Versprechen eingelöst und alle mit Mangas versorgt hatten, machten sie sich daran, ihr eigentliches Ziel zu verwirklichen: Alle gutaussehenden Jungen und Männer in ihren Harem zu sperren und ihnen Flügel wachsen zu lassen.... 

Doch eines ihrer größten Ziele war natürlich, Kaworu-chan ausfindig zu machen, welcher jedoch verschwunden blieb.

Also bildeten sie erst einmal die tollsten Mitglieder ihres Harems dazu aus, ihre Sänfte über die ganze Welt mit ihrer Flügelkraft zu tragen und sie ab und zu zu bedienen... 

Zu dieser ehrenvollen Aufgabe waren Li aus Card Captor Sakura, Yue aus demselben, Shinji von der Animagic, der blonde Typ aus Weiß Kreuz, der am Anfang abkratzt, sowie Draco Malfoy aus Harry Potter (Randgruppe) bestimmt worden.

Draco hatte die ehrenvollste Aufgabe, nämlich die beiden in einem schwarzen Ledertanga in ihrer Sänfte zu verwöhnen. 

Als sie damit eines Tages spontan circa 300km von der Küste entfernt über den Pazifik flogen, sahen sie auf einmal etwas im Meer schwimmen – KAWORU-CHAN!!! 

Lily sah Amy verwirrt an. „Was macht der da??"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schwimmen... ist doch egal, solange wir ihn gefunden haben!!!"   
"Du hast Recht", nickte ihre Partnerin, „Angeln wir ihn uns!"  
Sie holte eine rieeeeeeeeeeeesen Angel unter ihrem Bett hervor, warf sie aus und zog sie einige Sekunden später mit Kaworu am Haken in die Sänfte. 

Amy rümpfte die Nase. „Er stinkt nach Fisch!!!"  
Sie winkte den Sänftenträgern, sie sofort wieder zu ihrem Hauptsitz in Death Valley zu bringen, wo sie ihn ordentlich säubern, einkleiden und Draco, mit dem sie sich auf dem Rückflug noch ein wenig amüsierten, abzugeben.

So war Kaworu mit dem Tigertanga in die Sänfte der beiden Mädchen gekommen und musste ihnen wann immer sie es wollten dienen, was er natürlich mit Vergnügen tat.

Eines Tages beschlossen die beiden, eine Achterbahn in den Garten ihres Harems zu bauen – aus welchem Grund auch immer. 

Sie nannten sie „Der Tod – Kaworus Bahn" (siehe auch „G-Force" im Holiday Park – hat uns irgend jemand „KAWOOORUUUUUUU" schreien hören???), weil sie überall Bilder von ihm aufgehängt hatten. 

Dies machte die anderen Sklaven eifersüchtig, denn auch sie wollten gerne in der Gunst ihrer Herrinnen stehen und sich nicht immer mit deren treuesten Dienerinnen abgeben müssen

Also beschlossen sie, einen Aufstand zu machen, und Kaworu in seiner eigenen Achterbahn abstürzen zu lassen. 

Doch durch einen Zufall fuhren die beiden Welbeherrscherinnen statt ihm in dem Wagen – was die Sklaven, dumm wie sie waren, natürlich nicht merkten – und stürzten spontan an der höchsten Stelle (62m) ab.

Sie sahen ihre Leben im Schnelldurchlauf an sich vorbeiziehen – nun ja, eigentlich nur das Leben nach ihrer Machtübernahme, das war nämlich vieeeeeeeel schöner gewesen – als sie merkten, dass jemand mit Flügeln sie mit starken, männlichen Armen auffing und sanft auf dem Boden absetzte. Kaworu-chan war gekommen um sie zu retten!!!!!

Als die andern Sklaven ihren Irrtum bemerkten, wollten sie alle umbringen, doch Kaworu stellte sich ihnen tapfer in den Weg und beschütze die zwei wunderschönen Mädchen mit seinem Leben – doch zum Glück verlor er nichts, als seine Klamotten, und Tangas lassen sich bekanntlicherweise leicht ersetzen. 

Es überlebten nur wenige, um genau zu sein nur die vier Sänftenträger, Miki aus Utena, Jimpachi und Issei aus Please save my earth (ein schööööööönes Paar), Draco und Garnossa aus Silent Möbius. 

Diese lagen schwer verletzt am Boden und konnten sich nicht bewegen, als....

der traurige Shinji aus Kaworus Traum plötzlich auftauchte. Kaworu war geschockt und sah in einer Konfliktsituation: Er wollte seinen Herrinnen weiter dienen, aber auch mit Shinji zusammen sein *räusper*.

Shinji rannte sofort zu Kaworu und schrie: „DU LEBST!! ICH WUSSTE ES!!"

Kaworu, vom Glück überwältigt, ihn wieder zu sehen, vergas die Anwesenheit der anderen und begann mit Shinji lustige Dinge zu machen (eure Phantasie ist gefragt).

Das konnten die beiden Weltherrscherinnen natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und forderten ihn zum Duell im Wald hinter der Schule heraus.

Darauf hin nahmen sie erst einmal den Aufzug der Studentenverbindung in Beschlag, um die Aussicht auf der Plattform zu genießen.

Wenn ein Küken die Eischale nicht aufbrechen kann 

_Stirbt es bevor es zur Welt kommt_

_Wir sind die Küken und das Ei ist die Welt_

_Wenn wir nicht die Schale der Welt aufbrechen_

_Werden wir sterben bevor wir zur Welt kommen_

_Brecht also die Schale der Welt auf._

_Um die Welt zu revolutionieren!!_

_ _

Lily sah Amy genervt an. "Wir sollten den Spruch ändern, wir haben die Welt schon revolutioniert."

Dann fuhren sie wieder runter – nur der Spruch war wichtig gewesen – und begaben sich zu dem Wald und hoch zur Duellplattform. Als sie die Treppe hochstiegen wurden sie durch die Macht des Rosenprinzen – Kaworu – verwandelt, und zwar in Engel, um genau zu sein in Alexiel und Wedding Peach im ultimativen DX-Kampfdress.

So ausgerüstet mit der geilen Kanone aus Wedding Peach DX und dem grooooooooßen Schwert Nanazusaya kamen sie sich ausreichend gerüstet vor, den schwachen Shinji zu besiegen.

Doch leider tauchte dieser im EVA auf – Kaworu hatte leichte Problem die Rose an seiner Brust zu befestigen – und die zwei Weltbeherrscherinnen kamen sich plötzlich sehr klein vor. Doch sie hatten ja noch eine dritte Waffe, aus dem Körper von Kaworu.

Also stellten sie sich spontan vor ihn und begannen sie aus ihm heraus zu ziehen. Es war... die ultimative, einzigartig starke Waffe: SCHÜSCHÜ!!!  
Doch diese wollte sie nur im Notfall einsetzen, also gaben sie ihm eine Banane und er setzte sich neben Kaworu – der natürlich das Kleid der Rosenbraut trug – an den Duellplatzrand.

Lily und Amy stellten sich in Kampfpose gegenüber von dem grooooooßen Evangelion, in dem sich irgendwo Shinji verbarg.

Lily aka Wedding Peach hob ihre geile Kanone und beschoss den Eva mit einem Strahl purer Liebeswellen, den dieser allerdings mit seinem Messer abwehrte, als wäre es gar nichts.

Dann ging er zum Gegenangriff über und ballerte mit seiner Pistole los, sodass seine beiden Gegnerrinnen keine Zeit mehr dazu hatten, den Angriff abzuwehren, sondern nach hinten geschleudert wurden.

So ging der Kampf circa eine viertel Stunde weiter, bis die beiden Mädchen nicht mehr konnten und beschlossen, ihre ultimative Waffe einzusetzen: Schüschü.

Dieser rannte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Gebrüll auf den Eva zu und stach ihn mit einer Gabel in den Schuh. Der Eva fing an auf einem Bein zu hüpfen und versuchte, Schüschü zu zertrampeln, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

Denn plötzlich fing Schüschü an zu glühen, das hängende Schloss über der Plattform begann sich zu drehen und eine leuchtende Gestalt wuchs aus dem kleinen Tier – DER PRINZ!!!

Lily und Amy schrien: „Wow! Schüschü hat die Macht die Welt zu revolutionieren!!"

Plötzlich tauchte die gesammte Studentenverbindung auf und verneigte sich vor Schüschü, der auf der Schulter des Prinzen saß.

Dieser hob sein Schwert, rief: „Macht des Mondes, mach auf!!!" und verwandelte sich in Sailor Chibi-Moon. Mit der Kraft ihrer Liebe, Helios und dem letzten Einhorn revolutionierten Schüschü und der Prinz aka Sailor Chibi-Moon den Evangelion weg und übrig blieb nur Utena, die in Wirklichkeit Shinji war. 

Aus dem Nichts tauchte Prinzessin Himemiya Anthy auf und fing an herzzerreißend zu weinen.

„Utena", rief sie mit übertriebenen Gebärden, „Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du ein Mann bist? Ich verstoße dich und gehe zu Tomoyo!!"  
Daraufhin tauchte die inzwischen erwachsene Tomoyo auf, vollführte einen Luftsprung und die beiden verschwanden zusammen.

Utena starb an ihren Schmerzen, dass Anthy sie verlassen hatte und Kaworu gehörte für immer den beiden Weltbeherrscherinnen – dachten sie zumindest.

Doch erst einmal wurde die Studentenverbindung in ihren Aufzug gesteckt und der Prinz für den Dienst in der Sänfte ausgebildet.

Schüschü mit seiner Gabel wurde das neue Flaggenzeichen der Welt und bekam so viel zu Essen wie es wollte. Es lernte Schischi kennen und zeugte mit ihr ein Kind, dass sie SchöSchö nannten.

Doch eines Tages tauchte ein seltsamer Mann auf und stahl Kaworus gerade neu gekauften Tigertanga. Dieser Mann war klein und hatte eine seeeeeehr seltsame Lache. Lily und Amy erkannten ihn sofort: Happosai!! Doch bevor sie etwas gegen den Raub unternehmen konnten, war Kaworu ihm hinterher gerannt um seinen heißgeliebten Tanga zurück zu erobern.

Nachdem sie sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatten, begaben sich die beiden Weltherrscherinnen in ihren Privatjet, flogen die 50 Meter zu ihren Sänftenträgern und befahlen ihnen, die Sänfte zu holen und die Verfolgung aufzunehmen.

Sie suchten und suchten und waren schon nahe davor aufzugeben, als sie ihn mit einem hübschen Mädchen in einem Wald in England stehen sahen, das ihm gerade einen Apfel anbot.

Rasend vor Wut ließen sie sich absetzen und stürzten auf die Stelle.

Doch irgendwie blieben sie kurz vor den beiden stehen, warum auch immer. Das hübsche Mädchen erkannten sie als Shampoo und den Apfel als den vergifteten aus Schneewitchen. Doch bevor sie ihn warnen konnten, hatte Kaworu schon abgebissen und das Mädchen sich böse lachend in eine Hexe zurückverwandelt. Sie drehte sich von dem zusammengebrochenen Kaworu weg und sah Lily und Amy an. „Wenn ich ihn nicht haben darf, dann keiner!!!!"  
Dann verschwand sie in einer dichten Rauchwolke.

Kaworu lag immer noch auf dem Boden, als auf einmal Snape apparierte und ihn bestürzt ansah. 

„Oh mein Kaworu", schluchzte er, „Was hat dir die böse Hexe Lupin angetan?? Aber ich werde dich retten!!"  
Damit riss er seine Robe auf, beugte sich zu dem Bewusstlosen runter und küsste ihn direkt auf die Lippen. Mit diesem Kuss saugte er das vergiftete Stück Apfel aus seinem Hals und schluckte es selbst hinunter. 

Damit starb er, nur für Kaworu, der jetzt wieder seine Augen aufschlug und sich die Ohren zuhielt, da die beiden Weltbeherrscherinnen der ganzen Szene schreiend beigewohnt und immer noch nicht aufgehört hatten. Doch schließlich verstummten sie, als sie sahen, dass er wieder erwacht war und angeekelt den toten Snape betrachtete, der halb auf ihm lag. Nun war er es, der zu schreien begann.

Kaworu wurde schließlich in eine Desinfektionskammer gebracht, wo man ihn ordentlich schrubbte und desinfizierte, damit auch ja nichts von Snape an oder in ihm übrig blieb.

Danach übte er wieder seinen normalen Beruf in der Sänfte aus. Und damit nicht noch einmal irgend etwas mit ihm passierte, wurden ein paar Eunuchen dazu befohlen, ihn 24 Stunden am Tag und 7 Tage die Woche zu bewachen.

Doch irgendwie war es einem Mädchen trotzdem gelungen, nachts, als die beiden Weltbeherrscherinnen schliefen, in die Sänfte, später auch als „Bettmobil" bekannt, einzudringen: Himemiya Anthy.

Sie war im achten Monat von Untena schwanger und wollte Kaworu dazu bringen, mit ihr das Kind großzuziehen. Da sie immer gedacht hatte, dass Utena eine Frau wäre, hatte sie auch nicht die Pille genommen *räusper*, für was auch immer.

Doch durch ihr lautes Flehen – denn Kaworu wollte natürlich zu keiner anderen Frau als seinen Herrinnen – war der Prinz, der jetzt als zweiter in der Sänfte diente, aufgewacht.

Sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er sah, wer da gekommen war. 

„Anthy!!", rief er glücklich, denn in Wirklichkeit war sie immer die Liebe seines Lebens gewesen. Doch diese würdigte ihn keines Blickes, im Gegensatz zu den beiden Weltherrscherinnen, die ihren Prinzen auf keinen Fall wieder hergeben wollten, wegen... gewissen Vorzügen... wie... Kochen!! (ja, das ist gut... Kochen *g*)

Plötzlich war ein greller Blitz zu sehen und Sailor Uranus stand in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt als Haruka Tenno in der Sänfte. 

Empört rief Lily: „Zieh sofort deine Schuhe aus!!"

Verwirrt gehorchte der neue Gast, breitete dann die Arme aus und rief: „Anthy!! Ich werde der Vater deines Kindes sein!!"

Anthy sah sie kritisch an. „Aber du bist eine Frau!"  
"Das macht doch nichts, ich sehe aus wie ein Kerl, so männlich und stark!!"  
Sich das Kinn reibend antwortete Anthy nachdenklich: „Du hast Recht..."  
"UND WAS IST MIR??", kam aus einer Rauchwolke und urplötzlich stand Rosiel-sama in der Sänfte; ohne Schuhe – sehr zu Lilys Befriedigung.

„Aber du bist doch auch eine Frau!", schrie der Prinz aus seiner Ecke, wo stehen und sich schämen musste, je an eine andere Frau als seine Herrinnen gedacht zu haben.

Rosiel sah ihn sah ihn böse an. „Ich bin soviel Mann wie Gendo Ikari es ist!"  
"Und ich werde jetzt das Ende der Welt einleiten", hörte man auf einmal aus einer Ecke, wo der eben genannte an einem Tisch saß.

Amy und Lily starrten ihn böse an. „Jetzt halt doch mal deine Klappe, das interessiert hier niemanden!"  
Gendo war bestürzt und fing an nachzudenken (das konnte dauern).

Dann wandten sie sich wieder Anthy und ihren „Männern" zu.

Inzwischen war auch Tomoyo erschienen. Anthy blickte diese fragend an. „Eine Frau, die wie ein Mann aussieht, und ein Kerl, der wie eine Frau aussieht – das ist doch mal was anderes! Was hältst du davon, wenn wir eine Viererbeziehung führen?"  
Diese war begeistert und stürzte sich sofort auf Uranus.

Bevor wir diese Szene jetzt weiter erleutern hatte Gendo Ikari sich wieder erhoben. „Ich werde jetzt wirklich das Ende der Welt einleiten!!"  
Alle starrten ihn noch böser an. „Wenn du jetzt nicht endlich deine Klappe hältst, wird Schüschü dich auch wegrevolutionieren, wie deinen Sohn!"  
Gendo wurde bleich und Tränen blitzen in seinen Augen. „Was habt ihr mit meinem Shinji gemacht??" 

Er drückte auf einen roten Knopf, der aus dem Nichts erschienen war, und lachte gehässig. „Jetzt habe ich das Ende der Welt eingeleitet!! Mwahahahahahaaaaa!!"

Doch er wurde jäh von Schüschüs Lachen unterbrochen, der als Saionnshi verkleidet den Stecker in der Hand hielt. Er hob sein Kendoschwert, und revolutionierte Ikari mitsamt seinem Schreibtisch wieder weg.

Dann piekste er den Prinzen noch einmal in den Fuß und war wieder verschwunden.

Kaworu sah sich um. „Let us gooooooooooo!", sagte er mit der Stimme des englischen Kaworus.

Die vier Apparierten mitsamt der Sänfte hinfort, wodurch die vier gerade seeeeehr beschäftigten Personen ins Meer stürzten. Sie schwammen zu einer einsamen Insel, gründeten eine Kolonie und waren für immer glücklich.

An diesem Abend bemerkte Kaworu zum ersten Mal, dass er seinen Tigerstring gar nicht wiedererhalten hatte und die ganze Zeit nackt rumgelaufen war.

Geschockt und beschämt beschloss er, sich einen neuen zu besorgen, also trixte er die Eunuchen einfach aus und lief fort, was auch die beiden Weltbeherrscherinnen nicht bemerkten, da sie gerade mit dem Prinzen am... Kochen waren. (doch, Kochen ist gut...)

Kaworu strich durch eine große Stadt, das Kleid der Rosenbraut tragend, da er nichts anderes hatte, und suchte einen Laden mit Tigertangas.

Doch auf einmal kam er an einem andern Laden vorbei, gefüllt mit Lendenschurzen. Er presste seine Nase an die Scheibe, wohinter ein einfach traumhafter Leopardenlendenschurz hing.

Spontan ging er in den Laden und kaufte sich das Teil. Da er kein Geld hatte, ließ er das ganze auf die Rechnung von Shinji setzen, man wusste ja noch gaaaaaaaar nicht, dass dieser tot und eine Transe war. 

Dann kehrte er zurück in die Sänfte, wo seine beiden Herrinnen gerade mit... Kochen (immer noch gut) fertig waren und seinen einfallsreichen Leopardenlendenschurz bewunderten, sowie spontan anfingen zu lachen. 

„Hohoho"

„Hahaha"

„Hühühü"

„Hehehe"  
"Nähähä"

Das war zwar sinnlos, aber egal...

Doch gerade als wieder anfingen zu... Kochen (seeeeeehr gut), tauchte Schüschü, immer noch als Saionnshi verkleidet auf, und beanspruchte Kaworu für sich. Dann verwanden der glückliche Schüschü und der weinende Kaworu wieder.

All das ging so schnell, dass sie beiden Weltherrscherinnen gar nicht reagieren konnte, was sie aber jetzt machten...

EEEEEEEEEENDEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Für's erste

Und wenn wir keine 10 Kommentare bekommen, werdet ihr nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee erfahren, ob Schüschü alles wegrevolutionieren wird, damit er für immer mit Kaworu zusammen sein kann, oder ob wir Kaworu zurückgewinnen und WAS Anthy auf der einsamen Insel mit ihren drei Freunden macht... 


	2. Kero-chan und Chibi-Usa - kann das gut g...

Pen-Pen, Ryo-Ohki und Mokona veranstalteten gerade ihre allwöchentliche Teeparty, mit seeeeehr interessanten Konversationen –  ****

Kero-chan und Chibi-Usa – kann das gut gehen?

Fortsetzung von "Hab dich im Traum gesehn..."

****

Pen-Pen, Ryo-Ohki und Mokona veranstalteten gerade ihre allwöchentliche Teeparty, mit seeeeehr interessanten Konversationen – "Puuuuuuuu" – "Miauuuu" – "Krähhhhhh" (es ging gerade darum, wie man Fell am Besten pflegt, auch wenn Pen-Pen keins hat) – als sie plötzlich vor dem Fenster einen weinenden Kaworu vorbeilaufen sahen, der immer wieder von ChuChu, dem einzigen, der die Welt revolutionieren konnte, mit einem Mini-Kendoschwert angestupst wurde, um weiterzugehen.

Man hörte ihn herzzerreißend schreien, wenn es mal wieder zu fest zugestochen hatte.

Sie runzelten die Stirn. War dieser Kaworu nicht der Lieblingssklave von ihren heißgeliebten Weltherrscherinnen Lily und Amy? 

Da alle drei übereinstimmten, beschlossen sie, ihn zu verfolgen – außerdem hatte dieser ChuChu einen verdammt knackigen Arsch. 

Sich von Laternenpfahl zu Laternenpfahl schleichend, folgten sie den beiden gaaaaaanz unauffällig.

ChuChu war inzwischen von ChiChi geschieden – sie hatte etwas mit einem gewissen CheChe – und da diese ihm sein ganzen Geld abgeknöpft hatte, lebte er in einer Hütte im Wald, wohin er Kaworu jetzt auch brachte. 

Im Wald hatten die drei Verfolger gewisse Probleme Laternenpfähle zu finden, weswegen sie sich als Büsche verkleideten – die Bäume übersehen wir jetzt spontan – und sich neben die Hütte an das Fenster stellten. Dort warteten sie, bis es Nacht wurde.

Dann drangen sie in die Hütte ein, wo sich ihnen ein schreckliches Bild bot:   
ChuChu hatte Kaworu inzwischen gefesselt und ihn gezwungen seinen wundervollen Leopardenlendenschurz gegen ein rosa Tutu einzutauschen, denn deutsche ChuChu mögen so etwas. (guckt nicht so verwundert, wusstet ihr etwa nicht, dass ChuChu deutschstämmig ist?)

Sie sahen sich um. Wo war der Verbrecher?? 

Plötzlich wurden sie von hinten mit einer Gabel gepiekst und der sexy ChuChu stand mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht hinter ihnen.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie gefesselt und an Kaworus Tutu gehängt. Dieser fühlte sich von ihnen bedrängt, da der Tutu drohend zu rutschen begann und außerdem aus seeeeehr dünnen Stoff bestand, doch er konnte nichts dagegen machen, er war ja gefesselt. 

Dann begann ChuChu Curry zu kochen, und zwar nach einem Rezept, das er von seiner geliebten Himemiya Anthy an diesem Tag zugeschickt bekommen hatte.

Als er gerade seine Gefangen damit füttern wollte, hörte man Flügelschlagen, die Tür wurde eingetreten und Lily, Amy und der Prinz standen in ihren Kampfdressen im Raum. Vor Schreck ließ ChuChu das Curry fallen und es gab eine riesen Explosion, wobei alle ohnmächtig wurden.

Als sie wieder aufwachten, gab es eine schreckliche Überraschung...

Anthy hatte inzwischen ein Kind bekommen, und da es geschlechtslos war, nannte sie es Utena. Sie konnte sie... ihn... ES einfach nicht vergessen, worunter ihre Beziehung zu den anderen sehr litt.

Sie hatten alle ihre Persönlichkeiten vertauscht!!

Mokona und Lily, Pen-Pen und Amy, ChuChu und Kaworu sowie Ryo-Ohki und der immer noch namenlose Prinz hatten in diesen Paaren getauscht, was nun zu einiger Verwirrung führte.

Wer war wer?   
Als die menschlichen Persönlichkeiten endlich rausgefunden hatten, wie sie die Stimmbänder der Tiere zu benutzen hatten, fingen sie an zu sprechen und zu beratschlagen, was sie denn jetzt tun sollten, während die Tierpersönlichkeiten nichts begriffen, außer, dass sie anders aussahen als vorher. 

Das Rezept war bei der Explosion zerstört worden, also mussten sie wohl oder übel auf die einsame Insel, auf der Anthy und Co nun lebten, fliegen. 

Nachdem sie die Sänftenträger durch ihre Ausstrahlung und ihre Kommandos – ach ja, und dadurch, dass die Tiere jetzt auf einmal sprechen konnte – von dem Geschehen überzeugt hatten, reisten sie so schnell es ging zur Insel.

Dort war allerdings inzwischen ein Krieg ausgebrochen – Dank Chibi-Utena – und sie konnten sich nur mit Mühe vor den herumfliegenden Bomben, Grantaten und Raketen schützen und auf der Nachbarinsel landen.

Die Sänftenträger flogen sie einzelnd herüber, da sie so nicht so leicht gesehen und getroffen werden konnten. 

ChuChu, bzw. Kaworu sagte wieder seinen Lieblingsspruch, bevor er startete: "Let us gooooo!" 

Drüben stellten sie durch ihre pure Anwesenheit erst einmal Frieden her und saßen bei Anthy zum Tee, als Kaworu feststellte, dass er als ChuChu ja jetzt die Macht hatte, die Welt zu revolutionieren.

Er überlegte, was sein größter Wunsch war. Als ihm nichts einfiel, rief er spontan nach Kero-chan. 

Dieser tauchte auch sofort auf, im Schlepptau mit Kero-chan Junior – die Ähnlichkeit war dank ihrer verbeulten Gesichter unverkennbar – die Mutter, ein Saugnapf, lebte so nah am Fenster, dass sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, auf ihn aufzupassen.

Kero-chan Junior war mit Chibi-Usa verlobt, und da der Prinz, bzw. Ryo.Ohki immer noch verwandelt war, sprang dieser ihn sofort an und saugnapfte ihn. 

Als sein Vater das sah, wurde er wütend, packte ihn am Schwanz und schleuderte ihn ans Fenster, wo er kleben blieb und statt Ryo-Ohki in Chibi-Usas Form das Fenster saugnapfte.

Kaworu sah der ganzen Szene etwas verwirrt zu und fragte dann Kero-chan: "Ähm... kannst du mir jetzt sagen, was mein größter Wunsch ist?"  
"Shinji soll zurückkommen", antwortete dieser mit verschränkten Armen, "Und das finde ich seeeeeeeehr schlecht und unanständig von dir!"

Doch Kaworu hörte nicht, sondern nutzte seine Macht, um Shinji zurückzu revolutionieren.

Dieser sah jedoch noch aus wie Utena, und da Utena und Chibi-Usa beide rosa Haare haben und Kero-chan Junior leicht blöd war, sprang er ihn spontan an und saugnapfte nun ihn.

Anthy, die Utena immer noch nicht verwunden hatte, wurde sehr eifersüchtig, genau wie Kaworu-chan, der eine Gabel nahm und Kero-chan den Saugnapf abschlug. 

Sein Vater schrie entsetzt: "NEEEEEIN! Was hast du getan, du Depp?! Jetzt ist mein Sohn impotent!!"  
Damit verschwanden die beiden wieder, während Kaworu, um seine Schuldgefühle zu verdrängen, ein Duell mit Anthy um Shinji, bzw. Utena führen wollte.

Doch als sie gerade anfangen wollten, stellte Anthy fest, dass sie Kaworu nichts tun konnte, da er ja immer noch ChuChus Gestalt hatte, und sie diesen über alles liebte und immer lieben würde, Utena war nur Tarnung gewesen. Ihr Kind war wahrscheinlich auch von ChuChu, was das merkwürdige Aussehen erklären würde.

Mit übertriebener Mimik und Gestik umarmte sie ChuChu, welcher daraufhin spontan noch blauer anlief und umkippte.

Kaworus Seele stieg aus ihm auf und in seinen eigenen Körper – ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit ChuChu einen Körper zu teilen. 

Anthy beschloss daraufhin, sich umzubringen, davor aber noch einmal Curry zu kochen, um noch einmal zu explodieren.

Als sie dann merkte, dass alle das Curry wollten, dachte sie, dass sie vielleicht doch eine super Köchin sein und bewarb sich in einem groooooßen Hotel in Sibirien, wo von da an alle Verbannten hinkamen.

Die anderen aßen mit Grauen ihr Curry – ohne Reis, das hatte sie vergessen – und fanden sich nach ihrer Ohnmacht in ihren eigenen Körpern wieder, sogar ChuChu, welcher nur bewusstlos gewesen war, also war Anthy umsonst nach Sibirien gegangen.

Haruka, Tomoyo und Rosiel fingen eine Dreierbeziehung an und stellten fest, dass sie ohne Anthy viel glücklicher waren. 

Seele wurden als ihre Hausnarren eingestellt (nur die des englischen dubs).

Mokona, Ryo-Ohki, Pen-Pen und ChuChu fingen eine Viererbeziehung auf der anderen Seite der Insel an und beschlossen außerdem Chibi-Utena mit großzuziehen, da sie bei den anderen nur stören würde und genau ihre Größe war.

Amy und Lily wollten gerade wieder mit Kaworu und dem Prinzen abfliegen, als sie feststellten, dass Kaworu und Shinji sich heimlich verdrückt hatten.

Empört begannen sie die ganze Insel abzusuchen, wo sie Kaworu und Shinji schließlich im Schlafzimmer von ChuChu Gruppe fanden, wo sie... kochten. 

Während sie die beiden noch entsetzt anstarrten, tauchte auf einmal ein Tisch mit Gendo Ikari davor auf. 

"Shinji! Was machst du hier?!"

Der Angeschriene starrte seinen Erzeuger erschrocken an. 

"Vater?! Ich dachte du seiest wegrevolutioniert worden!"

"Das dachte ich auch von dir auch... aber du scheinst ja zu leben und seeeeehr glücklich zu sein. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Sohn, ich muss dir etwas sagen: Ich bin auch schwul und liebe Fuyutski."

Shinji war nun komplett verwirrt.

"Aber... aber was ist dann mit meiner MAMIIIIIIIII??", heulte er.

Gendo sah beschämt zur Seite. 

"Ich muss dir noch etwas gestehen: Dein Vater war ein Engel – um genau zu sein der im Central Dogma hängt – er wollte dir immer nahe sein."

Daraufhin waren Shinji und Kaworu noch glücklicher, da Shinji jetzt halb wie Kaworu war.

Amy und Lily wurden seeeeeehr böse darüber, holten ihre geile Kanone aus der Tasche und beschossen Gendo Ikari mit einer Ladung purer Liebeswellen, nachdem er seinen berühmten Satz: "Ich werde nun das Ende der Welt einleiten", mal wieder zum Besten gegeben hatte.

Er bekam rieeeeeeesen Augen und rosa Wängchen, rief: "Ich bin geheilt!!" und revolutionierte sich selbst wieder weg. 

Der Schreibtisch blieb allerdings stehen und auf ihm erschien auf einmal Rei.

"Ich werde nun das Ende der Welt einleiten."Alle stöhnte genervt auf. "Nicht schon wieder! Wir haben hier wirklich andere Probleme."

Rei zog eine Schippe und kehrte ihnen mit verschränkten Armen den Rücken. 

Doch dann drehte sie sich blitzschnell wieder um und fragte geschockt: "Shinji!!! Du bist schwul??"

"Nein, ist er nicht!", schrie Lily und Amy nickte berkäftigend. 

Shinji grummelte und schrie: "BIN ICH WOHL!"  
Rei grinste verschlagen. "Glaub ich dir nicht... komm mal mit!"  
Damit packte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn zur Tür hinaus.   
Die beiden Weltbeherrscherinnen waren geschockt, dass Rei zu so etwas dominanten fähig war.

Sie schnappten sich Kaworu und den Prinzen und folgten ihnen nach draußen (Nein, es machte ihnen überhaupt nichts aus, dass Kaworu nackt war). 

Rei hatte inzwischen einen Friseursalon aus ihrer Tasche geholt und aufgeblasen. Als sie Kaworu erblickte, packte sie ihn kurzerhand an der Hand, setzte sich und ihn auf einen Stuhl und drückte Schinji Shampoo in die Hand.   
"Nun musst du dich entscheiden. Wem von uns beiden wäscht du lieber die Haare?? Aber bedenke: es wird den weiteren Lauf der Welt beeinflussen!!"

Shinji war sprachlos, er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Rei zu so etwas Grauenhaften und Unmenschlichem fähig war. Was sollte er bloß tun??

Nach 128 Überlegen wandte er sich schließlich Kaworu zu. "Nimm DAS. Ich habe mich für dich entschieden!"

Während Kaworu ihn noch ängstlich anstarrte, wurde Rei unendlich traurig. In dieser Unendlichen Traurigkeit ging sie von dannen und brachte Kaji um (jetzt wissen wir endlich, wer es war). 

Kaji, der froh war, nun endlich zu wissen, wer ihn umgebracht hatte, wollte Rei aus Dankbarkeit trösten und fing an, lustige Dinge mit ihr zu machen, sodass sie gar nicht mehr an Shinji denken konnte.

Die Magic Knights standen hinter dem Haus und belauschten alles. Auf einmal hörten sie seltsame Geräusche. Sie sprangen hervor und sahen die Sailor Krieger, die gekommen waren, um Kaworu die Haare zu waschen.

Die Magic Knights waren erzürnt. Sie hatten die Sailor Krieger noch nie leiden können, also forderten sie sie zu einem Duell im Wald von Utenas Schule herraus. 

Also begaben sich alle mal wieder zur Duellplattform, wo das Duell sofort anfing und wieder endete, weil sie feststellten, dass ihre Waffen in Utenas Schule unnütz waren. 

Die Sailors setzte also Mousse in Entenform und die Magic Knights Shampoo in Katzenform ein. Diese fingen sofort an, sich zu bekriegen, doch auf einmal kam Shinji und wollte ihnen heiße Getränke anbieten, verschüttete diese allerdings und die beiden verwandelten sich zurück in ihre menschlichen Formen, verliebten sich unsterblich ineinander und lebten glücklich an ihr Lebensende. 

Die Magic Knights und die Sailor Krieger waren so sauer, dass sie sich kurzerhand prügelten. Dem Rest wurde das allerdings nach 2 Stunden zu langweilig und sie verdrückten sich. Shinji blieb allerdings da, da er bemerkt hatte, dass er doch nicht schwul und unsterblich in Sailor Pluto verliebt war und sie von nun an das Tor der Zeit gemeinsam bewachten. 

Als der Rest wieder in der Sänfte war, stellten sie fest, dass einer ihrer Sänftenträger fehlte – Li Syaoran. Also mussten sie auf ihre Reserven zurückgreifen. Ausgewählt wurde der Harrypotter.mainchat, da er durch sein tolles Aussehen, seine Austrahlung seine rosa gepunkteten Flügel aus der Menge herausstach – mit seinem überdimensionalen Stachelhalsband.

Als dieser kurz eingewiesen wurde, begaben sie sich auf die Suche nach Li.

Sie fanden ihn 300km von der Küste entfernt im Pazifik schwimmend, genau an der gleichen Stelle, wo sie Kaworu gefunden hatten. Da musste es eine Verbindung geben, da waren sie sich sicher... 

Nur welche, das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Teil!! 

Also, viele schöne Kommentare, und ihr kriegt ihn schnell... wenn wir es trotz der Zeitzonenverschiebung von Australien und Amerika schaffen (heeee, guckt nicht so. Auch wir machen Urlaub – wenn auch _noch_ ohne Sänftenträger *schluchz*), zu telefonieren oder uns im Chat zu treffen.

~Lamy

  



End file.
